<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zakupy, złamane serca by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515378">Zakupy, złamane serca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Shopping, Wspominam o Jimmy x Risque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry zabiera Stara na zakupy. Ona tęskni za Jimmym a on za Julio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Theresa Cassidy/James Proudstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zakupy, złamane serca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akcja pomiędzy x-force 44 a 59 (coś koło tego nie pamiętam numerów dokładnie xD) na pewno po tym jak James poznaje Risque i przed tym Jak Ric wraca)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Star-usłyszał szept Terry. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że wychyla się zza framugi. Słyszał jak wchodzi wcześniej, ale zareagował dopiero na zawołanie.-Robisz coś?<br/>
-Chyba powinnaś poprosić doktora Mccoya o zbadanie wzroku. Oglądam telewizję.-odpowiedział bez krztyny ironii, faktycznie zatroskany o jej wzrok.<br/>
-Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na zakupy?-zapytała nieśmiało. Gdy Star patrzył nie zdradzając absolutnie żadnych emocji zawstydziła się i szybko zaczęła się tłumaczyć.-Tabby jest zajęta, więc pomyślałam... no wiesz... jak nie chcesz to...<br/>
-Pójdę z tobą.-zadecydował-Julio opowiadał mi o zakupach, myślę, że chciałbym spróbować w tym uczestniczyć.<br/>
—-<br/>
-Co myślisz o tej całej Risque?-zapytała Terry patrząc teatralnie na paznokcie.<br/>
-Nie jest honorowa, a jako wojownik przykładam do tego ogromną wagę.<br/>
-Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Co jakby chłopak, którego... a no tak, przepraszam, dziewczyna.<br/>
-Nie ma potrzeby. Nie przepraszaj.-powiedział Star patrząc na witryny sklepów i próbując odciągnąć swój umysł.<br/>
-Gdyby chłopak, którego kochasz odszedł do innej, bo nie zareagowałeś wystarczająco szybko.<br/>
-Nie umiem ci pomóc w kwestiach związanych z sercem, ale rozumiem co czujesz.<br/>
Resztę drogi przeszli w niekomfortowej ciszy.<br/>
Zatrzymali się w końcu na sklepie z ubraniami. Theresa przykładała do ciała odkryte, krótkie ubrania, kurtki dżinsowe, które boleśnie przypominały, te, które nosiła Risque.<br/>
Star oglądał ubrania, nie widząc co było w tym takiego fajnego, póki nie doszedł do sekcji z kurtkami w ćwiekach i obcisłymi, podartymi spodniami. Tabby pokazywała mu zdjęcia, na których Julio ubierał się podobnie.<br/>
Zanim się spostrzegł, nie był wiele lepszy od Terry.<br/>
Spojrzeli na siebie w tym samym momencie i odwrócili szybko wzrok odkładając ubrania.<br/>
-Myślę, że powinniśmy kupić sobie coś, żeby poczuć się lepiej.-powiedziała<br/>
Nawet nie wiedział kiedy skończył z górą ubrań na rękach. Theresa z zawrotną prędkością rzucała mu ubrania w których podobno ma wyglądać dobrze.<br/>
Zaczął zdejmować bluzkę, gdy Terry pisnęła zasłonił uszy razem z całym sklepem. Ochrona wyrzuciła ich ze sklepu.<br/>
-Powinieneś rozebrać się dopiero w przebieralni.-wytłumaczyła już na korytarzu galerii.<br/>
-Nie rozumiem.<br/>
-Nagość nie jest powszechnie akceptowalna.<br/>
-Dlaczego?-zapytał zaintrygowany.<br/>
-To twoje ciało...-już naprawdę nie wiedziała jak ma to wytłumaczyć.<br/>
-Tak, a jaki to ma związek?-wyglądał na smutnego i naprawdę zdezorientowanego.<br/>
-Pokazanie komuś swojego ciała jest czymś bardzo intymnym i wymaga zaufania. Zwykle pokazujesz je dopiero komuś kogo kochasz.<br/>
-Tak jak na filmach?<br/>
-Tak, tak jak na filmach.<br/>
-Jak Julio wróci rozbiorę się przy nim.-zadecydował dumnie.<br/>
-Nie, czekaj! Nie możesz się po prostu rozebrać, musisz się upewnić, że on też tego chce.-naprawdę nie chciała uczestniczyć w tej konwersacji<br/>
-Chcę, żeby Julio wrócił.-zmienił temat ku jej zadowoleniu.<br/>
-To tak samo jak ja i Jimmy.<br/>
-Rozebrałabyś się przy nim?-zapytał zaciekawiony.<br/>
-Najpierw musimy się ładnie ubrać, żeby mieć się z czego dla nich rozebrać.-powiedziała z dziwnie komfortowym uśmiechem i zaciągnęła go do następnego sklepu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhh brotp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>